Requiem
by EmaTsuki
Summary: A pesar de todo, el amor florece a su manera
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de DL no son de mi propiedad pero mi historia si**

_  
Capitulo 1

Jamás en su vida tendría un día tranquilo, y ella en el fondo lo sabía. Su mirada estaba pérdida observando hacia la luna soltando uno que otro suspiro sin saberse si era de tristeza, alegría, etc.

-Oto-san… ¿Por qué…?- murmuro observando la foto que siempre conservaba

-¿Por qué?- dijo Kanato con voz fastidiosa

-¡K-Kanato-kun!- sorprendiéndose

-¿Qué diablos murmurabas?- le observo seriamente

-Nada- respondió sin ánimos

-Teddy, parece que Yui-san guarda algo- pregunto al peluche

-No guardo nada Kanato-kun- insistió

-Tendremos que sacárselo por la fuerza ¿Ne Teddy?- dando pasos lentos hacia ella

-¿F-Fuerza?- retrocediendo

Ella sabía que aquellos ojos tenían el deseo de tomar su sangre, ya sentía los colmillos de Kanato enterrarse en su cuello.

-Eres idiota- murmuro cuando observo que Yui estaba cerrando los ojos

-¿E-Eh?- lentamente abrió sus ojos y observo como Kanato simplemente la tenia acorralada en la esquina del balcón

-No te morderé porque sé que te causa placer…- tomo su mano lanzándola hacia el vacio del balcón

La rubia grito incluso cuando cayó en los brazos de Kanato

-Esos gritos hacen verte tan linda- comento entre las risas

-…- el joven Sakamaki la bajo mas sin embargo ella tuvo que apoyarse en el por el miedo que aun recorría su cuerpo

-Ella cree que la matare… Pero lo hare cuando haya bebido la última gota de su sangre… Tal vez la convierta en mi muñeca personal, no lo tomas a mal Teddy, tu siempre estarás a mi lado- sonrió acariciando la oreja del peluche

Yui se alejo corriendo en cuanto sus piernas respondieron, sabía que era inútil pero era preferible a estar escuchando sus sueños enfermizos. Pronto su andar se volvería pesado hasta arrastrar los pies, aun no llegaba a su habitación. Su cuerpo pesaba como nunca y la vista comenzaba a ponerse borrosa. Alcanzo a distinguir a Ayato quien se acercaba a paso lento como si estuviera acechándola

-… N-No…- murmuro recargándose en la pared

-¿Chichinashi?- extrañado

-A-Aleja…- y se desvaneció en el piso

Ayato se acerco a observarla, reviso su cuello pero no había ninguna marca de colmillos, lo cual hizo que no entendiera por que se desmayo. Tanta pregunta le dio pereza así que simplemente la acogió en sus brazos llevándola hacia su habitación.

Al abrir los ojos, inspecciono el lugar con la vista, primero hacia la puerta y de ahí a un sillón donde Ayato fingía estar dormido

-¿Ayato-san?- pregunto extrañada de que él estuviera aquí mas sin embargo no hubo ninguna respuesta, con algo de dificultad se levanto a asegurarse de que estuviera bien pero en cuanto su mano casi se acercaba a su mejilla, la apreso, dejándola debajo de él sin oportunidad de escapar

-Dime Chichinashi ¿Por qué te desmayaste?- pregunto con un tono de sensualidad cerca de su oído

-Estaba cansada…- murmuro una vez que calmo sus nervios de tenerlo tan cerca

-Ore-sama no es idiota dime la razón o tendré que ser brusco contigo- soltando un suspiro ahora en su cuello

-Ya te la dije- le miro a los ojos con miedo

-¡Mientes!- y seguido de eso lamio con rapidez su cuello y clavo sus colmillos, Yui ponía resistencia pero eso hacía que él fuera más brusco con ella -¿No le dirás a Ore-sama?- susurro a pocos centímetros de su cuello

-¡K-Kanato me lanzo fuera del balcón y después de eso me sentí mal!- dijo apresuradamente y con los ojos llorosos

-Tsk- la soltó y salió de la habitación

Al poco rato se escucharon gritos, lo cual asusto a Yui, sabía que era Kanato pero no entendía porque grito. Así que mantuvo la mirada en la puerta sabiendo que el vendría a molestarla pero tanto fue su espera que se quedo dormida.

-Yui-san se mueve mucho- murmuro una voz detrás de ella, al instante ella se giro y vio a Kanato acostado a su lado

-¿Q-Que h-haces aquí?- pregunto nerviosa alejándose de el

-¡Estúpida! ¡Por tu culpa no encuentro a Teddy!- le reprocho molesto

-…- le miro sorprendida

-¡Ahora no puedo dormir y por eso debes hacerme dormir!- seguido de eso comenzó a sollozar

-… Lo siento- susurro

-Una disculpa barata no me interesa, la única forma de perdonarte es que te desnudaras para mí- ahora sonreía

-…- sus mejillas se sonrojaron

-…- el comenzó a mirarle de una forma parecida a Laito, lo cual hizo que Yui se sintiera mas incomoda y el rubor de sus mejillas subiera –HAHAHAHAHAHA- la habitación se inundo de una risa un tanto macabra pero divertida – ¡Idiota, idiota! ¿Crees que me interesa hacerte eso?- se poso arriba de ella y puso sus manos en su cuello poniendo fuerza –Lo único que me interesa es beber tu sangre hasta que no quede ni una gota mas ¿No es verdad Te…- se quedo paralizado al saber que su peluche no estaba

-…- trago saliva al verlo así, parecía un maniquí

-Estúpida- murmuro molesto dejándose caer encima de ella –Si reprochas, te mueves, o intentas escapar te matare…- y los ojos de Kanato se cerraron.

El día paso y el joven aun dormía, mientras Yui parecía petrificada, tenía miedo de perder la vida por él, y por todos los que habitaban la casa, ¿su única opción? Obedecer.

_  
**Mi primer fic de DL, ya leí algo de las rutas, pero para no hacer spoiler ni cosas así, creo que simplemente pondré una situación cualquiera. :D Tengo el de BC, por si alguien gusta visitarlo**

**Sus reviews me animan a seguir, si hay errores díganmelos; sin más que decir hasta la próxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de DL no son de mi propiedad pero mi historia si**

_  
Capitulo 2 

La albina al despertar, no se encontraba donde hace unas horas estaba, sino que era la habitación de quien durmió encima de ella. Pronto sintió como alguien la empujaba al piso

-Deberías estar atenta a mi Yui-san- dijo detrás de ella –Odio esperar a que una estúpida humana despierte- murmuro ahora molesto

-L-Lo siento Kanato-kun- comento mientras se levantaba, pero un pie en su espalda le hizo quedarse en el suelo

-Arrodíllate y pídeme disculpas- contesto Kanato

La muchacha solo soltó quejidos ya que ahora el pie del peli violeta estaba pisándole una mano

-Pídeme perdón estúpida humana- ordeno

-L-Lo lamento Kanato-kun… no volverá a pasar- acto seguido Kanato al ver la expresión de dolor de Yui, soltó en risas y luego tomo el mentón de la joven

-Te vez tan tonta y hermosa con esa cara- le sonrió y deposito un beso en la mejilla de ella

Yui, simplemente se sobaba donde el chico le había pisado, cuando levanto la vista había enfrente de ella un vestido de maid, ella no entendía el porqué estaba ahí

-Hasta no encontrar a Teddy, sabiendo que tú me lo escondiste queriendo estar más a mi lado, usaras esta ropa, si te niegas te matare- sonrió mas ampliamente

La joven solo trago saliva, y asintió, le tenía miedo con el hecho de verle a los ojos. Kanato salió para que ella se vistiera y en cuanto sujeto el listón del delantal apareció frente a ella

-En este momento exacto quisiera convertirte en mi muñeca, quedarías radiante- le miro perversamente –Quiero comer- ordeno y pronto sintió como Kanato la sujetaba de la mano llevándola hacia la cocina –Quiero algo, te doy 30 minutos, si no están me enojare- y la empujo hacia la cocina

Yui inmediatamente pensó en hacerle algo sano de comer, pero recordó que si eso hacia pagaría la ira del muchacho así comenzó a hacer cosas dulces. Pasaron exactamente 30 minutos y ella aun no salía, paso un minuto y en cuanto salió de la cocina Kanato molesto clavo su tenedor en su muslo

-¡Estúpida! ¡Te dije 30 minutos! ¿¡No sabes contar!?- soltó rabioso el niño

-D-Duele- tratando de quitarse el tenedor

-Es tu castigo- murmuro mientras cambiaba a un humor más tranquilo cuando vio y olio las galletas que estaban frente a el

Pronto el joven, la ignoro porque comía y degustaba las galletas, sabia en el fondo que Yui sabía hacer postres, algo que nunca le diría a su cara, porque si no sería una engreída con él.

Por parte de ella, solo tenía que soportar la punzante herida que el tenedor le provocaba, cerró los ojos un momento tratando de calmar el dolor, pero algo mas lo hizo, una pequeña lamida recorría la herida

-Vuelve a hacerlo… y el tenedor estará en otro lado…- dijo entre lamidas

-H-Hai…- respondió Yui sonrojadas, ya no dolía pero podía sentir el ardor en sus mejillas

-Odio esa cara, además no dijiste "gracias Kanato-kun, por tomarte la molestia de preocuparte por una insignificante humana como yo"- pronto el joven ejerció presión en la herida –Hazlo- su voz sonaba seria

-G-Gracias Kana… to-kun, por tomarte la… molestia de preocuparte… por… una insignificante… humana como yo- se sentía tan humillada pero el dolor era más fuerte que tuvo que hacerlo

-Buena niña- sonrió y la tomo del brazo –Ven vayamos a visitar Oka-san, deberías estar profundamente agradecida que te deje estar a mi lado- comento

Al salir del comedor, noto que Ayato se dirigía al lugar, observo a Yui y esta a él, Ayato comenzó a sentir una rabia salir de cuerpo y jalo a la albina a su lado

-¡Las cosas de ore-sama no se tocan!- y la estrecho contra el

-¡Es mía!- y Kanato la atrajo contra el

-¿¡Qué derecho tienes de decirle así a las cosas de ore-sama!?- volvió a jalarla

-¡ES MIA!- y pronto comenzó a llorar –ES MIA MIA MIA MIA- decía entre sollozos

-K-Kanato-kun…- fue en busca de su consuelo, pero recibió un empujón mas sin embargo Kanato la sujeto contra el aun llorando –L-Lo siento Ayato-kun… es-estoy ayudándole a buscar a Teddy- comento mirándole tristemente

-¿El estúpido peluche?- pregunto el

-Si… Kanato-kun lo perdió y hasta no encontrarlo…- fue interrumpida por Kanato

-Yui-san fue la culpable de que lo perdiera, así que ahora por ser una engreída y embustera le ordene que hasta encontrar a Teddy ella estaría en un lugar menos cariñoso que Teddy- comento jalándola

Ayato solo vio como era arrastrada, el había cometido un error imperdonable, a sus recuerdos vino, como él había tomado al peluche cuando Kanato se descuido un minuto, lo había escondido y así el niño dejaría de molestar a su "Alimento", pero se equivoco.

Fue una visita rápida hacia donde la tumba de Cordelia yacía, pronto fueron a donde estaban todas sus muñecas de Kanato y ahí Kanato haría pagar a Yui de una manera poco normal

-Recuerda que eres mía- le dijo apresándola contra la pared

-…- en sus ojos había miedo

-Mía… tu sangre es mía…- delineo con el dedo su cuello la vena de la yugular –Solo yo puedo beber de esa dulce sangre- quito unos mechones cerca de su cuello y clavo los colmillos

-I… Itta- susurro sintiendo el agudo dolor

Dio una mordida a cada parte de su cuerpo, hombros, brazos, dedos

-Ellos sabrán que eres mía- soltó una risilla –Ahora, quítate la ropa- le ordeno soltándola lo suficiente para que acatara esa orden, ella se negó….

**_  
**

**Y hasta ahí les dejo, xD será lemon en la siguiente así que… espero que les guste**

Perdón la tardanza pero tenía cosas que hacer… anuncio que hare un fic de Shingeki no Kyojin con la pareja de MikasaXLevi ojala vayan y lo visiten, espero algún reviews para seguir continuando. Sin más que decir hasta la otra 


End file.
